robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Arsenal Weapon Hub Hub for all of the Arsenal weapon pages. 95 weapons are used in All modes (Including the Knife, Golden Knife, Golden Gun and Brickbattle Weapons). Weapon names in green are exclusive to ROLVe staff, which were all removed. Weapon names in red are non-staff-weapons which were removed from the game starting at version 1.0. The Old Arsenal tab is for weapons found in the archived version of Arsenal. ---- Pistols= |-| SMGs= |-| Shotguns= |-| Automatic Rifles= |-| Semi-Auto Rifles= |-| Machine Guns= |-| Sniper Rifles= |-| Projectiles= |-| Melee= |-| Exclusive= |-| Old Arsenal= These weapons were obtainable in old arsenal but were removed in the rehaul update WIP. Trivia * RPG, Golden Gun, Musket, Bow and the M16A2 (Grenade Launcher) are the only weapons with 1 Magazine capacity ** However, the Railgun actually had a 1 magazine capacity before the Mega Update. * The Admin Launcher, Influencer Launcher, and Creagle/Golden Creagle are the only Weapons exclusive to ROLVe Admins. **However, they all got removed from the games code * A majority of weapons within Arsenal are based off real-life weaponry, although a portion of Arsenal's arsenal is futuristic. * PPSH, Creagle, Admin Launcher, Flamethrower are some examples are of removed weapons ** However, the PPSH was re-added to the game in the Halloween Update of the game. * M16A2, Plasma Launcher, XR15 are the only burst weapons in the game. * The PRISMAS, Dual Volcanics and Micro Uzis are the only weapons that wields two guns. * The Musket does the highest damage of all weapons in the game with a whooping 600 (690) damage followed by the Barrett with 200 (560) damage. * The Z80, R800, Laser Rifle, Railgun and Plasma Launcher are considered as Laser weapons. * The R800, Slingshot, Plasma Launcher, Bomb, Superball and RPG have infinite Magazine and/or ammo. * The Hush Puppy, MP9-S, Mauser Carbine and the MK18 are the only silencer weapons in the game. * The Knife along with the Golden Knife, Linked Sword and Creagle are the only weapons that demotes on a kill. * Some weapons have a set kill effect regardless of the one you have equipped, such as the Railgun. ** The Railgun, Laser Rifle, Handcannon, R800, and Plasma Launcher all use the Evaporate kill effect. ** The Rocket Launcher, RPG, Plasma Launcher and the M16A2 Grenade Launcher all use the Gib kill effect. ** The spell book have the fire kill. * The Golden Gun and the Golden Knife are the only weapons with a special kill effect that can't be obtained from the shop. * Before the Mega Update, many Weapons had different models. * The M16A1 had a difference in old arsenal. It had the model from the unit 1968 Vietnam game (made by ROLVe) and it is also burst fire. * The Spellbook is the only weapon that has the "Burning" '''effect in-game. ** The Spellbook also has the ability to change spells. There are of 3 spells that the Spellbook has: ** '''Fire, Ice and Void(?)' * PIZZA is the only that allows to speed up the User by using RMB. ** The PIZZA also makes a '"Pizza!" '''sound effect whenever you eat it (RMB) or Inspect it * While all Melees have the same damage and walkspeed, The Rubber Hammer (Clown Infection) does less damage but has faster walkspeed and Double Jump. * In the Brickbattle Gamemode, players are given the Trowel which acts like a tool that helps you make cover instead of an actual weapon. It has a 2.5 second delay and can place 1 wall. * There are weapons and badges that were supposed to be in the game, but were cut-off upon Release. ** '''Weapons *** Battle Axe '- The Battle Axe was originally supposed to be in the SwordFights gamemode (VIP Exclusive) but never made it into the game. The reason for the Battle Axe being removed is unknown. *** '''Mop '- This was supposed to be in the BrickBattle gamemode but didn't make it into the game. It was supposed to fling people out of the map. Again, the reason why this is cut-off this unknown. ** '''Badges *** The badges were obtained by BrickBattle weapons, however they were not added. **** 'Super Rebound '- It was supposed to be obtainable by getting a kill with the Superball after it has hit a surface **** 'Insurance of Malicious '- It was supposed to be obtainable by exploding a lot of parts with an explosive **** 'Cutting it Close '- It was supposed to be obtainable by killing someone with the Bomb when the fuse is less than .5 seconds **** 'Blueprinting '- It was supposed to be obtainable by blocking an explosive with a Trowel wall. * The Lever Action Shotgun, DB Shotgun, Rocket Launcher, Flamethrower (removed), Minigun, Pump Shotgun, SPAS-12, M40, Windicator, Hi-Power, Bat, Fisticuffs, Brass Knuckles, Machete, Pan and Butterfly Knife are taken from Typical Colors 2. * The G-17, P250, Deagle, Tec-9, UMP-45, MAC-10, XM1014, MAG-7, AK-74/AKM, M4A1, AUG, FAMAS, MG42, AWP, G3SG1 and Karambit are taken from [https://www.roblox.com/games/301549746/Counter-Blox Counter Blox]. * There are weapons with similar sound effects and models: ** DBS and DB Shotgun share the same shooting and reloading sound effect with the DBS, though the DBS is a lower pitched version. *** The Lever Action Shotgun shares the same shooting sound effect with these two weapons, again, the DBS having a lower pitched version. ** The Nailgun shares the same model for M4A1 with some minor differences. ** Creagle is a golden variation of the Desert Eagle with unbalanced stats. ** The Influencer Launcher and the Admin Launcher are only different from each other by color. ** M1A1 Carbine and Paratrooper have similar models and with the same magazine and ammo. The difference between the weapon is that Paratrooper does a little more damage than Carbine. There are also some accuracy differences. ** The XR15 has the same firing sound of the M16A2 but it's lower pitched. Category:Hub Pages